superfriendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Captain Cold
Legion of Doom Team Member Captain Cold is a supervillain with a weapon he calls the freeze gun. His freeze gun is capable of freezing anyone or anything it strikes. Captain Cold is a member of the Legion of Doom, and he's one of Flash's worst foes. __TOC__ Background Information On the parallel-universe of Earth-One, Lenard Snart was a down on his luck guy until one day, after reading a newspaper story that theorized that a cyclotron could possibly stop the Flash, Snart breaks into a science lab and uses the Cyclotron on a weapon of his own devising. Mostly by accident, Snart creates a freezing weapon that leads to the birth of his costumed identity: Captain Cold. He soon finds himself in prison. Years later, on the parallel-universe of Earth-Two, a meteor collides with the sun causing a radioactive burst that threatens to wipe out all life on that Earth. The news spreads fast, and it prompts Jay Garrick (the Golden Age Flash) to consider if he should try and save his world as Jay Garrick, radiation expert, or as the Flash. He is aware of his Earth-One counterpart, Barry Allen and contemplates getting his help. Later the next day, Jay learns of a special metal found in a meteor that crashed in the Arizona desert that can absorb the radiation. However, when Jay arrives on the scene he finds that the meteor has disappeared. He deduces that a similar meteor may have somehow exist parallel world that exists next to theirs. Going into action as the Flash, Jay uses his super-speed to change his vibrational-attunement so he appears on that other world. While on the alternate world that is home to Barry Allen, Barry meets up with his girlfriend Iris to go to the Picture News costume ball. Meanwhile, Captain Cold escaped from prison when he learned that the Picture News was planning to raise $100,000 at a charity event, which he planned to steal. However, Trickster had done the same thing. At first competing for the money, they decided to join forces when they were pursued but not only one, but two Flashes. The pair successfully made their getaway, but were later captured when the two speedsters lured them into a trap by claiming that a recently discovered meteorite contained a fortune in diamonds. Fortunately Jay, with the help of Barry, are able to transport the meteor ore to Jay's universe and save Jay's world. Equipment *'Snow goggles:' Minimize the flashes given off by his guns. Weapons * Freeze Gun: Can create ice slicks, shatter metal or entomb victims in suspended animation in blocks of ice. Vehicles *'Captain Cold's Ship' Legion of Doom Team Members Episode Appearances Notes * Captain Cold first appeared in Showcase, Vol. 1 #8''Go to the [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki ''DC Database] for more on [http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Showcase_Vol_1_8 Showcase, Vol. 1 #8] (June, 1957) (June, 1957). * He was created by writer John Broome and artist Carmine Infantino. * A Captain Cold action figure was made by Industrial Toy Werks for the Super Powers Collection. External Links * For more on Captain Cold see article at Wikipedia Appearances in Other Media Coming Soon!! References Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Flash enemies Category:DC characters Category:Meta-human